It Ain't Smart!
by Jeruk
Summary: Bagi Akaba, musik adalah hidupnya. Melodi merupakan hasratnya. Dan gitar adalah separuh jiwanya. Tapi kalau tangan mahirnya itu patah... Warning inside. Review?


**Disclaimer** : *Angkat tangan* Sa−! *dibantai Riichiro-sensei n Yusuke-sensei* Bu−bukan milik saya…

**Warning** : OOC, Alot, Gajeness inside dan mengandung formalin =u=' Yang nggak terima Akaba saya beginiin, kalian boleh kok ngegebukin saya *what the-! O,O* Nggak, nggak, bercanda…

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**It Ain't Smart!**

By Naara Akira

.

Suara ribut derap langkah kaki Kotaro memantul di sepanjang lobi rumah sakit Joukamachi. Matanya memandang liar ke setiap sudut jalan yang ia lalui. Ia tidak memperdulikan penampilan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena tertiup angin. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan permintaan dari beberapa perawat untuk tidak berlari di dalam rumah sakit. Kotaro makin mempercepat larinya begitu melihat Julie beserta anggota Bando Spiders lainnya yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Oey!" jerit Kotaro lalu menghentikan larinya. Ia menghampiri Julie yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Bagaimana dengan Akaba? Tidak ada yang serius, kan? Dia tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya cepat. Ia menyeka peluh yang turun dari pelipisnya. Deru nafas kelelahan terhempas dari mulutnya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Pikirannya masih kacau begitu mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu rekan timnya mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kami belum tahu. Dokter masih memeriksanya di dalam," jawab salah seorang anggota tim yang berdiri di sebelah Julie. Kotaro memandang double door UGD yang masih tertutup. Perhatiannya beralih pada Julie yang saat itu sedang terisak.

"A−apa Akaba akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Julie sesenggukan, "a−aku takut.." suara isakannya makin mengeras saat wanita itu menundukan kepalanya makin dalam.

Sebenarnya Kotaro super iri dengan perhatian khusus yang diberikan Julie untuk Akaba. Tapi ia mengerti perasaannya. Sebab saat ini ia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Julie.

"Bicara apa kau, Julie! Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kau tahu 'kan dia itu orang paling tidak smart sedunia!" teriak Kotaro meyakinkan teman masa kecilnya, "kau harus percaya!" Julie hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah sambil menyeka air matanya.

Ia terus memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Julie agar perasaan gadis itu kian membaik tanpa perlu terlarut mencemaskan keadaan ace bermata merah itu. Ia sadar kata-kata penyokong itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, namun mata dan hatinya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Kotaro tetap mencemaskan rivalnya itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengelak bahwa hatinya juga sebenarnya merintih ketakutan. Seandainya dia lebih menyadarinya, mungkin ia akan menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa sesungguhnya dialah satu-satunya orang yang paling cemas di antara yang lain.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Semua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sementara Kotaro sibuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu rawat yang tak kunjung membuka. Ini pertama kalinya Kotaro merasakan sepuluh menit terlama dalam hidupnya. Sudah beberapa kali Julie memintanya untuk duduk dengan tenang. Beberapa kali pula Julie memukulnya saat Kotaro berusaha mengintip ke dalam melalui lubang kunci.

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian, serempak semua menoleh ke arah pintu ganda yang terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil membenahi letak kacamata tebal yang menggantung di hidungnya. Dan satu detik kemudian pria itu pun langsung dicecar macam-macam pertanyaan biadab dari segerombolan pemain Bando.

"Dokter! Gimana dengan Akaba? Dia tidak mati, kan? Iya, kan!" cuma itu satu-satunya suara paling keras yang bisa dicerna oleh pria setengah baya tersebut saking banyaknya suara yang menghantam gendang telinganya.

"Di−dia baik-baik saja, tapi− Uwaa!" setelah mendengar teriakan 'smart!', dokter malang itu langsung didorong dari pintu masuk oleh beberapa orang lineman Bando Spiders. Semua pun berebut masuk, mengacuhkan sang dokter yang terbaring dengan mulut berbusa.

"AKABA!" teriak Kotaro yang baris paling depan. Tangan kanannya menggebrak keras daun pintu yang sebenarnya sudah terbuka lebar sejak tadi. Yah, mendramatiskan suasana.

Yang Kotaro dapati dari ruangan serba putih itu adalah sebuah lemari kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan, sebuah meja tunggal yang ada di sisi tempat tidur, dan sebuah tempat tidur berornamen serba putih dengan seorang pasien yang terbaring lemah di atasnya. Wajah itu terlihat sangat pucat, seperti bukan wajah seseorang yang pernah hidup.

"Aka.."

"Fuu.. tolong tenang sedikit, Kotaro. Aku ini seorang pasien yang butuh sentuhan harmoni lembut yang menenangkan."

Sebiji urat timbul dibalik poni rambut Kotaro begitu melihat mata merah itu terbuka dan beralih padanya, menatapnya datar. Ia menghampiri ranjang tunggal itu, dengan langkah cepat namun penuh penekanan, lalu mencengkeram kuat kerah pakaian rumah sakit yang Akaba kenakan. "Sialan kau! Kupikir kau bakalan mati, tahu!"

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kotaro!" Julie segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu. Tangannya sudah mengepal, siap menghibahkan satu jitakan untuk Kotaro.

"Kau ini… manusia super tidak smart di muka bumi ini! Kau tidak tahu 'kan seberapa khawatirnya aku hari ini gara-gara kau, brengsek!" Kotaro tertunduk. Cengkeramannya sedikit demi sedikit mengendur, walau ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Kotaro, begitu juga Julie yang tercengang dengan tangan mengepal di atas kepala Kotaro.

"Maaf."

Kotaro mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Matanya kembali berpapasan dengan mata merah Akaba. Pandangan itu tetap saja datar. 'Menyebalkan sekali!' pikir Kotaro. Namun ia tahu, orang ini sungguh-sungguh. Walau sedikit, ia masih bisa melihat ada penyesalan di dalam bola mata merah itu. Entah kenapa, pandangan seperti itu sedikit membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Kotaro melepaskan tangannya dari baju Akaba, lalu memunggungi pemuda itu dengan sedikit canggung, "ka−kau juga tidak tahu betapa berisiknya suara Julie waktu menangisimu, kan? Ingusnya juga keluar banyak sekali! Aku tidak sanggup menanganinya tahu!"

Buagh!

Tinju maut Julie yang tertunda kini terlampiaskan sudah. Dengan kecepatan dan skala keakuratan yang meningkat empat kali lipat dari perkiraan biasa. Kini Akaba benar-benar yakin. Ia tidak akan bisa menemukan ketenangan, sekali pun ia berada di rumah sakit selama kedua temannya ini ada di sekelilingnya.

.

Satu jam kemudian Akaba di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Tentu saja, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang tersisa di ruangan beraroma obat itu. Beberapa menit setelah Akaba dipindahkan, anggota Bando lainnya pamit karena mereka harus tetap fokus berlatih seiring dengan Fall Tournament yang kian mendekat. Bukan berarti Kotaro tidak serius mempersiapkan diri untuk kejuaraan amefuto. Ia hanya tidak ikhlas meninggalkan Akaba dengan Julie berdua di dalam kamar inap ini. Sementara Julie bersikeras akan terus merawat Akaba selama berada di rumah sakit karena keluarganya yang berada di luar negeri.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa pemain amefuto dari berbagai sekolah yang pernah menjadi lawan tandingnya datang menjenguk. Dan Kotaro mulai teriak-teriak tentang siapa yang harusnya dianugerahi title 'the best kicker' saat melihat Musashi muncul di ambang pintu. Tentu saja kicker Deimon tersebut hanya korek-korek telinga mendengar ceramah panjang Kotaro. Ruangan 201 itu pun makin ramai dengan bersatunya Mizumachi dan Monta. Akaba hanya bisa pasrah dengan suara bising di sana-sini.

"Akaba-san, ada apa dengan tangan kananmu?" Tanya Sena penasaran saat melihat gips yang membungkus setengah lengan Akaba.

"Aku juga belum tahu alasan mengapa kau bisa sampai dirawat di sini," Kakei sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Alasan ia berada di sini juga tidak jelas. Pagi ini Mizumachi tiba-tiba menyeretnya pergi tanpa alasan saat ia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya saat hendak ber-jogging.

"Nhaa! Habis kalau kubilang Akaba sedang koma, Kakei-chan pasti langsung panik setengah mati~" ucap si ceria Mizumachi sambil merangkut pundak Kakei.

"Dia 'kan tidak sampai koma, Mizumachichi!" Suzuna melempar pompomnya ke arah lineman Poseidon bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Ini?" Akaba melirik lengan kanannya yang di topang oleh kain putih yang melingkari lehernya, "terlindas truk."

"EEH!" kompak semua yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakan mata mereka dengan rahang menganga. Sungguh OOC…

"Justru mengerikan sekali kalau tanganmu tidak sampai hilang gara-gara insiden mengerikan seperti itu, kan?" jerit Sakuraba. Kemudian ia pun pingsan saking parnonya.

Akaba tersenyum, "fuu… mungkin tanganku sudah hancur kalau saja anak ini tidak menyelamatkanku." Tangan kiri Akaba bergerak perlahan, membelai lembut penyelamat jiwanya yang sejak tadi hanya diam berdiri di sisi kirinya, "aku sangat bersyukur kau sama sekali tidak terluka." Dengan hati-hati, ia memangku dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Barusan dia bilang 'anak' ke gitar!" Huh-huh Brothers langsung emosi melihat pemandangan romance di depannya.

"Aneh. Mengapa gitarmu yang hanya terbuat dari metal itu tidak penyok? Bahkan tidak ada goresan," Shin mulai memelototi tubuh gitar yang sedang Akaba peluk.

"Fuu… memang tidak rusak sama sekali. Tapi gitar case-nya jadi hancur berantakan."

Kotaro mendecah, "ternyata ada gunanya juga menjadi seorang maniak gitar sepertimu,"

Akaba menghela nafas, "fuu.. bukan maniak. Keserasian harmoni kami berdualah yang membuat jiwa kami seirama dalam lantunan beat yang serasi."

"DASAR MANIAK!" semprot Huh-huh Brothers plus Kotaro. Mungkin sebentar lagi tiga bersaudara huh-huh itu akan meresmikan satu anggota baru mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kid nyeletuk, "memang tindakan ekstrim macam apa yang kau lakukan sampai jadi seperti ini?" pria itu membenahi letak topinya. Semua langsung menoleh pada Akaba, tentunya dengan muka penasaran dan raut horror.

"Fuu.. semua berlalu begitu cepat. Pagi ini…" Akaba mulai mendongeng. Semua langsung duduk manis di atas lantai, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Otawara dan Kurita kompak mengeluarkan pop corn entah dari mana asalnya, "aku berjalan menelusuri bendungan air. Udara masih terasa dingin dan jalan agak berkabut karena hujan semalam, sedikit membuat rytme-ku kacau karena dingin yang me−"

"LANGSUNG KE INTINYA SAJA!"

Akaba cemberut karena dongengnya diserobot, "saat itu muncul sebuah truk dari arah selatan. Truk itu berlalu melewatiku begitu saja dan aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, sampai aku mendengar sebuah dencitan keras dari roda truk yang berada tujuh meter di belakangku."

"A−apa yang terjadi?" Sena menekuk lututnya, terlihat khusyuk mendengarkan cerita Akaba.

"Karena kondisi tanah yang basah dan licin, truk itu tergelincir turun ke arah sungai. Tidak mungkin aku hanya berdiam diri melihatnya "

"Che, orang idiot macam apa yang mau menghentikan truk besar yang terguling begitu." Tanpa diduga ternyata Hiruma mendengarkan juga. Dan semua diam-diam curi pandang ke arah Gaou.

Akaba menghela nafas, "di bawah sana aku melihat seorang wanita dan kereta bayinya." Semua langsung ber-oh ria dengan takjub, "sebelumnya aku yakin dapat menyelamatkan keduanya tanpa harus mengorbankan keselamatanku sendiri. Namun sesaat setelah aku menyelamatkan mereka, kaki kiriku tergelincir tanah berlumpur dan aku terperosok ke bagian kolong truk." Kini semua meremas telapak tangan mereka keras-keras saat membayangkan kejadian tersebut. Sakuraba pun kembali pingsan. "kupikir saat itu juga aku akan kehilangan lengan kananku ini. Namun di saat itulah, dia menyelamatkanku." Dan Akaba kembali memeluk gitar kesayangannya. "berkat dia, aku jadi tidak mendapat luka yang serius."

Serempak mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Mengerikan sekali, MAX!"

Wakana mengangguk, "tapi syukurlah kau selamat."

"Tapi, kenapa kau masih harus dirawat di sini sampai satu bulan ke depan? Kurasa agak berlebihan hanya untuk luka seperti patah tulang," Riku menggaruk dagunya menyelidik sambil memperhatikan lengan kanan Akaba yang terbabat gips. Lalu matanya menyelidik ke seluruh tubuh Akaba, memastikan ada luka lainnya yang lebih serius.

"Apakah separah itu, Akaba-kun?" Tanya Mamori cemas.

"Fuu… dokter hanya ingin memastikan perkembangan luka yang ada di kepalaku. Waktu itu terbentur trotoar beton. Lumayan keras. Walau tidak ada luka sobek di bagian kepala, dokter khawatir akan ada masalah di bagian otak kecil. Aku harus bersabar menunggu hasil pemeriksaan akhir sampai bulan depan di bawah pengawasan dokter," jelas Akaba panjang lebar. Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Akaba. Wajah mereka pun langsung berubah khawatir.

"Huh! Kepalamu itu memang bermasalah, kan, Akabaka!" cecar Kotaro yang langsung dapat sambitan pot bunga dari Julie. Dan mulailah hinaan Kotaro tentang Akaba yang cinta mati dengan gitar hitamnya itu, yang ia simpulkan sangat tidak waras. Bahkan sampai membongkar hal pribadi Akaba seperti mandi bareng atau kencan dengan gitarnya.

JRENG!

Akaba terbelalak. Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar saking terguncangnya. Ia yakin sekali, tadi otaknya memerintahkan tangan kanannya untuk bergerak, memetik senar gitarnya seperti biasa dan menghasilkan irama yang spektakuler. Namun yang ia dapat hanya keheningan. Tanpa senandung lembut gitar listrik yang ada di tangannya.

Tidak mungkin…

"Ng? Kenapa lagi kau?" tanya Kotaro saat menemukan ekspresi aneh di wajah Akaba.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akaba?" Tanya Kakei, sedikit cemas.

"…ya."

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Takami membenahi letak kacamatanya lalu menoleh ke arah Shin dan Sena yang sudah siap tancap memanggil dokter dengan kecepatan cahaya mereka.

Akaba menunduk, memperhatikan gitar hitamnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Aku… tidak bisa memainkan gitarku dengan tangan begini…"

.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan tenang dan damai. Itu opini Kotaro. Beberapa minggu ini ia tidak mendengar suara petikan senar gitar Akaba yang super mengganggu. Entah jadi terasa aneh atau tidak tanpa suara nge-jreng itu. Tapi yang bisa Kotaro simpulkan saat itu hanyalah… dunia ini indah sekali!

Dan dunia ini begitu menyiksaku. Itu opini Akaba. Musik adalah jiwanya. Separuh hidupnya. Dan hidup ini terasa sangat kosong tanpa sentuhan melodi baginya. Ia hanya bisa menatap sedih gitarnya yang bersandar di sisi ranjangnya. Pernah sesekali ia nekat menyambar gitarnya untuk sekedar memetik satu senarnya. Dan yang Akaba dapatkan hanyalah nyeri yang menjalari seluruh lengan kanannya. Tapi Julie langsung berinisiatif mengatakan akan memisahkan Akaba dengan gitarnya kalau insiden ini sampai terulang. Akaba bersumpah, ia akan benar-benar mati muda kalau sampai dipisahkan dengan gitarnya.

"Haa~ indah sekali hari ini! Cuacanya super cerah. Benar-benar smart!" Kotaro meregangkan otot-ototnya di depan jendela yang terbuka. Angin lembut menampar wajah segarnya.

"Fuu… hari ini tetap dingin seperti kemarin... tanpa sentuhan melodi…"

Kotaro menoleh ke arah Akaba yang terduduk lesu di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda perambut merah itu menghela nafas lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam semenit.

"Kenapa sih? Aku tahu kau jelek. Tapi wajahmu yang sekarang ini super jelek tahu! Not smart!" Kotaro membanting dirinya di atas sofa yang membelakangi jendela.

Dua menit berlalu…

Kicker Bando itu mengernyit. 'Kok hinaanku tidak dibalas?'

Bukannya mengharapkan kata-kata ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Akaba, Kotaro hanya merasa sedikit janggal dengan suasana aneh seperti saat ini. Yang ia terima hanyalah helaan nafas Akaba yang terdengar miris.

Ruangan bercat putih itu dibungkus oleh kesunyian. Julie belum juga kembali dari cafeteria untuk membeli makan siang. Kotaro masih sibuk dengan rambutnya yang selalu ia sisir tiap lima detik. Sedangkan Akaba sibuk dengan lamunannya, mengenang masa-masa gembiranya bersama gitar tercinta.

Diam-diam Kotaro memandang Akaba melalui sudut matanya. Ia makin memanyunkan bibirnya begitu melihat ekspresi tak mengenakan yang selalu terpampang di wajah Akaba dua minggu belakangan. Beberapa hari ini Akaba selalu menekuk tajam alisnya. Tak jarang juga ia manyipitkan matanya sebal.

Kotaro tahu, hari-harinya terasa menyenangkan tanpa suara gitar listrik yang tiap menit selalu dipetik oleh rivalnya itu. Namun terasa sangat menyebalkan saat melihat wajah gelisah Akaba. Hatinya terasa seperti digelitik saat mata merah tanpa semangat itu menatapnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Apa-apaan sikapmu belakangan ini! Bukan seperti kau saja!" Kotaro menggerutu sembari menghampiri Akaba. Ia menggenggam kuat sisir lipat yang ada di tangannya, "itu sungguh tidak smart tahu!" teriaknya dengan sisir teracung ke arah wajah datar Akaba.

"Kotaro…"

"Apa?" Kotaro mengernyit, masih dengan sisir teracung di genggamannya.

"Mainkan gitarku."

Kotaro mengedip, slow motion. Akaba dengan sabar menunggu reaksi yang sudah pasti bisa ia duga.

"HAH!" pekik Kotaro dengan rahang menjuntai. Akaba hanya menghela nafas maklum menanggapi reaksi abnormal Kotaro. "Bilang apa kau barusan?"

"Fuu.. perlu kuulangi?"

"Kau ulang pun aku akan menjawab TIDAK!" Kotaro memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri, berusaha menghindari raut kecewa Akaba.

Dua puluh detik diisi dengan suara detik jarum jam yang terasa sangat lambat. Lagi-lagi Kotaro mencuri pandang ke arah Akaba. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya duduk diam memandang kosong jendela yang terbuka lebar. Secara mental, keadaannya makin buruk. Tubuhnya makin mirip dengan boneka. Ia jarang sekali berbicara dan jarang melakukan pergerakan yang berarti, contohnya saja seperti melirik dan membelai gitarnya itu.

Pandangan mata Kotaro makin menyipit. Akaba seperti cermin dirinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kotaro sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh persendian tubuhnya selama seminggu penuh. Ia nekat mengintip Julie saat di onsen. Dan inilah hasil perbuatan bodoh yang berbuah kemalangan. Ia mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari sang manager. Luka-lukanya yang terbilang serius itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh sisir selama beberapa hari. Dan itu membuat dunianya berputar-putar, terombang-ambing ke sana kemari.

Kotaro jadi makin iba. Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung dan kembali menatap wajah putus asa Akaba.

"Fuu… jadi kehilangan semangat hidup." Desah Akaba sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Hah! Jangan-jangan habis ini dia mau gantung diri pakai senar gitar!' itulah isi otak Kotaro kalau kita lihat raut wajahnya yang kaget.

"Aakh!" Kotaro langsung menyambar gitar hitam Akaba, dan membuat si pemilik benda tersebut kaget dengan suara teriakan barusan. "apa boleh buat kalau kau terus maksa!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Kotaro mendelik, "jangan salah paham! Aku melakukan ini bukan demi kau!" ia duduk di sisi kasur Akaba sambil mengatur posisi yang cocok untuk memangku gitar yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Lalu untuk apa?" Tanya Akaba datar.

"Ukh.." Kotaro speechless, "terserah aku! Kenapa sekarang kau jadi bawel sekali, sih!" teriak Kotaro putus asa, sambil mulai memetik kasar senar-senar gitar tersebut.

JRENG!

"Tolong hati-hati sedikit," Akaba menginterupsi. Ia memandang khawatir gitarnya kesayangannya itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa akan jauh lebih baik kalau saja ia minta tolong pada Julie. "Kalau kau petik sekeras itu, harmoninya tidak akan tercium. Getaran beat yang tidak beraturan yang akan dihasilkan."

Kotaro terdiam memandangi benda hitam yang ada di pangkuannya. Sepertinya ocehan Akaba sama sekali tidak masuk ke telinganya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Ada getaran aneh dalam tubuhnya saat ia mulai memetik senar-senar itu. Perasaan yang entah mengapa membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

JRENG!

Kotaro kembali memainkan gitar Akaba. Kali ini dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Seperti ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri saat jari-jari ini menyentuh senar-senar gitar. Kotaro sedikit membelai gagang gitar hitam itu, lalu kembali memetiknya dengan bersemangat.

Ternyata tidak buruk juga…

Akaba memandangi wajah gembira itu dengan tatapan datar, "ternyata kau memang tidak punya sense terhadap musik."

Entahlah. Yang Kotaro mengerti, saat ini ia menikmatinya.

"Kalau kau main lebih dari ini, aku berani bersumpah kau akan kena kutukan dari kepala perawat."

**-OWARI-**

Uh-uh, gaje nian, kan! OOC pula, terutama Kotaro. Mana mungkin dia jadi doyan main gitar. Maaf ya~ *cium kaki Kotaro*

Kubikin dalam waktu tiga jam pas jam istirahat, dipotong sama ngalor-ngidulnya ngebaca komik dulu. Kepanjangan kah? Sampe hamper 3000 words… Maaf kalo mistypo-nya berkembang biak di mana-mana. Soalnya ini sama sekali nggak ku-cek ulang. Mungkin bakal kubenerin setelah publish-nya aja kali ya =.=

Ripiu please..!


End file.
